Le Bleu au cœur
by Ash Dys
Summary: AU. Dans un Paris chic, bourgeois et hautain, évolue la petite famille F. Gray, archétype du gosse fortuné et imbu de lui-même voit son destin s'entremêler avec celui de Juvia L., une élève des Beaux-Arts extravagante qui va l'aider dans sa quête de lui-même.
1. Prologue: Vie d'un bouchon de champagne

**Petit blabla de Ash Dys : **Me revoilà d'attaque pour une énième fiction ! Après avoir tergiversé un bon nombre d'heures et de jours, je me suis décidée à poster ce prologue en tant que Gruvia sur Ffnet. Il s'agit bien évidemment d'un AU se situant à Paris et mettant en scène mes chouchous, à savoir Juvia et Gray. J'orthographie les noms de Juvia et Gray selon l'habitude anglaise (qui correspond à celle des scans et de Ffnet par ailleurs) et j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas. Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui liront ceci et j'essaierai de m'engager à terminer cette fic là. On se retrouve en bas de page !

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail revient à Hiro Mashima, je ne détiens malheureusement pas Gray... Mais cela ne saurait tarder /SBAFF/.

**Summary : **AU. Dans un Paris chic, bourgeois et hautain, évolue la petite famille F. Gray, archétype du gosse fortuné et imbu de lui-même voit son destin s'entremêler avec celui de Juvia L., une élève des Beaux-Arts extravagante qui va l'aider dans sa quête de lui-même.

**Notes : **Je sais que je risque de partir dans du spoil, mais j'avertis tous mes lecteurs, la fiction risque fort de passer en Rating M selon ce que je vais en faire. Bien que je n'aime pas parler de sexe, lemons tout ça tout ça (c'est juste pas trop mon truc), les thèmes de la drogue, mort, ainsi que d'autres thèmes plus ou moins malsains seront évoqués voire détaillés. Ce prologue doit être lu avec un minimum de second degré et n'est pas à prendre au pied de la lettre. Autre détail : il s'agit d'une analepse introductive.

**Aaaaah, j'oubliais. Un sujet capital : le titre de la fiction. Il n'est pas encore... fixé pour de bon. En réalité, ce titre ne colle vraiment qu'au prologue. Il s'agit plus d'un sous-titre vis-à-vis de tous les chapitres se focalisant sur Gray. Donc, je le changerais quand je trouverai quelque chose de parfait. Bonne lecture sinon !**

**Reviews à Reviews pour les Anonymes et non enregistrés : **

_La Fooooole : Comment lire et ne pas laisser de review ? Surtout si c'est toi qui as écrit. Alors... Que dire à part que ton style d'écriture ne cesse de m'impressionner ? Que tu arrives toujours aussi bien à nous plonger dans ton histoire, dans ton monde, celui que tu as créé pour tes deux chouchous comme tu dis.  
Sinon, au niveau des personnages, tu as un peu changé les caractères non ? Je parle de Gray (normal, on n'a pas encore "vu" Juvia) qui est un drogué. Plutôt étonnant comme comme changement par rapport au manga.. .Mais pas déplaisant. C'est intéressant de voir les différents comportements qu'un personnage peut avoir selon les auteurs. Et puis, cette ambiance assez glauque et noire créée par ce Gray est vraiment saisissante. J'ai hâte de voir (enfin lire) à quoi va avoir l'air Juvia.  
J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé la présence de la musique.  
Bref ! Je sais, je suis toujours aussi peu douée pour les commentaires, mais au moins, je t'en laisse ;)_

P.S. : Poste vite la suite *O

— Haha, merci Aho-Chan. Je plaide coupable, ce prologue était à l'origine plus un exercice de style qu'autre chose. *fuis* Oui, mon AU est complètement AU et les personnages risquent fort d'être OOC. Pourquoi un Gray junkie d'ailleurs ? Parce que je pense que Gray est un personnage excessivement fragile, qu'il est froid, et dans un monde contemporain où il n'aurait l'occasion de se défouler en faisant des Ice-Make, il pourrait être un personnage comme ça. C'est peut-être stéréotypé mais c'est comme ça que je me le représente. Un peu asocial, lunatique, pourtant bien intégré au milieu d'un groupe d'amis. Pour l'ambiance, la suite va couper un peu l'impression du prologue... J'en dis pas plus ;).

La suite pour bientôt oui !

_JuviaCrazy : Coucou! Ah qu'il est bien écrit ce prologue! Bon début! Lucy et Grey frères et sœurs? Pourquoi pas...Tu vas parler de Gajil pour Juvia ou pas ( je suis juste fan de leur amitié c'est pour ça ) ? En tout cas, pour une Gruviste ( ça se dit?) en manque ( ou pas d'ailleurs), tu ne me déçois pas du tout! J'attends la suite avec impatience! Et t'as pas mis Leon, comme Gajil on va le voir ou pas? En tout cas, je veux la suit!_

— Merci beaucoup ! Roh, je serais vilaine de ne pas parler de Gajeel, Leon et Ultear ! Ils arriveront par la suite... Et auront leur propre importance. Pour bientôt ! (je me répète o/)

_Abybu : J'ai adoré, c'est tellement bien écrit! Je sent que je vais adorer la suite. Pourvu qu'elle arrive vite.  
bisous et bon courrage_

— Merci beaucoup, le chapitre 1 est déjà bien avancé, je pensais le poster dans la semaine mais, après réflexion, je vais le retravailler encore un peu.

**Aaaaah, j'oubliais. Un sujet capital : le titre de la fiction. Il n'est pas encore... fixé pour de bon. En réalité, ce titre ne colle vraiment qu'au prologue. Il s'agit plus d'un sous-titre vis-à-vis de tous les chapitres se focalisant sur Gray. Donc, je le changerais quand je trouverai quelque chose de parfait. Bonne lecture sinon !**

* * *

_Prologue_

_._

_._

* * *

**La vie d'un bouchon de champagne.**

* * *

En pleine campagne. Il pleut. Dans un grenier, où la fenêtre laisse échapper des effluves de renfermé par ses fines zébrures entre le bois rongé par le temps et le verre de grossière qualité, est entassé une extraordinaire masse de choses. Des cadres de toiles, du tissu recousu, déchiré, en lambeaux, de la poussière surtout, et tout un microcosme vivant partant des fines toiles d'araignées aux arabesques tant artistiques au profil sec d'un vieil oiseau empaillé. Au milieu de tout ça, sur le sol délabré, se trouve un vieux bouchon de liège clair. Un bouchon de champagne qui a vécu dix ans comme trois, trente ans comme cent et qui ne finira qu'en cendres une fois l'entière grange calcinée. Ce seul détail qui n'attire guère le regard n'est pourtant pas sans intérêt. Il y a bien des gens par poignées qui publient des milliers de pages d'autobiographie avec un narcissisme débordant. Alors, dites-moi… pourquoi pas une courte biographie concernant un bouchon de champagne ? Un bouchon de champagne qui a vécu des scènes que vous n'avez point vécu et que vous n'aurez sûrement jamais l'occasion de vivre. Un bouchon de champagne, témoin silencieux d'un passé que lui seul connaît maintenant, peut-être, avec la clarté et l'objectivité de la mémoire que l'homme n'a pas. Un bouchon de champagne qui est empreint et empêtré dans une série de faits et de situations que d'autres n'oseraient même imaginer.

Car le détail tue.

* * *

Chez les F, le soir est un moment important de la vie de famille. Le soir, et les dîners pompeux de cette maisonnée bourgeoise et pleine de chic ; le soir, et les conversations politiques et professionnelles supposées sérieuses mais qui volent dans les esprits comme deux post-it usés et décollés ; le soir, et le film à regarder pour se cultiver et comprendre comment Tarantino a pu percer dans le monde du cinéma avec autant de cynisme et de verve. Le soir, pour s'oublier artificiellement avec sa coupe de champagne.

Il y a bien Olivia F, la mère de famille, le pilier solide, responsable et pleine de zèle. Il y a aussi, Alexei le père, éternellement bienveillant avec ses lunettes rondes tombantes et ses gros cigares plantés dans le cendrier posé près du journal quotidien. Il y a bien aussi, Lucilia, la grande soeur brillante, Sorbonne et khâgne de lettres, esprit assez bien fait, bien organisé, pour pouvoir réciter une page de citations de Platon.

Et Gray l'adolescent désabusé au sourire goguenard et aux intentions douteuses, toujours trois coupures de weed au fond de son sac.

Une belle bande d'hypocrites.

La mère qui noie son chagrin dans le bonheur de ne rien ressentir après ingurgitation d'analgésiques, de gélules homéopathiques et sirops divers par dizaines. Le père aux allures respectables traînant pourtant tard le soir, écumant les bars, à la recherche d'un épanchement1 de dernier instant, à la recherche d'un échappatoire1 à l'ennui. Tous plus faux les uns que les autres. Comme cette jolie blonde2 aux jambes interminables, cette jolie blonde qui minaude tous les soirs dans des rallyes aliénants en se vantant d'être immunisée au chagrin d'un amour trop inexistant, d'une insouciance trop cadrée et d'une vie si peu subversive en s'enfilant trois flûtes de champagne et deux galoches à son voisin de droite.

Il faut de la controverse. Du scandale. Du sexe, du sang, de la violence, de l'idéal, du sublime et du crack. Crack ?

Ah le petit3. Berçant de lointaines chimères, invincible, une guitare à la main et une clope au bec. Arrogance. Fierté. Merdeux . C'est le qualificatif allant le mieux au petit Gray. Enfant choyé par une mère hypocondriaque et s'envoyant des substances dans le sang presque par mimesis de la génitrice 4, il porte tous les attributs de cet adolescent mal développé. Mal assisté. Mal adapté. Une petite dégaine je-m'en-foutiste et une gueule d'angelot déchu, les doigts fins et brisés sur le manche d'une strato opaline5. Ça scande en anglais, ça flirte dans la langue de Molière. La langue déliée dans l'appareil buccal d'une autre, d'une énième inconnue, est pourtant bavarde et flatteuse. Ça se trouve une cause à défendre dans l'insipidité d'une jeunesse mal gardée. Ça rêve, de bars, de musiques, de femmes, de filles, de voitures, d'histoires, ça fuit, ça dérive, et ça mord le bitume.

Il faut bien un tremplin à la réalité et quelque part où se morfondre.

Alors, l'esprit haletant, le gamin pleure, pleure de ne pas être encore homme, pleure de ne pas vivre dans son rêve. Thème récurrent. Ça se sent poète maudit, atteint du mal du siècle. C'est pourtant surtout touché par le fléau de la fainéantise. Ça se dit accablé de maux : c'est pourtant trop accablé de repos. Quel lourd fardeau qu'est la liberté d'agir selon une volonté traître, se glissant sous la porte dès qu'on a le dos tourné. Et chaque soir tout ce petit monde se réunit autour de la coupe de champagne blonde, pétillant de ragots silencieux sur lequel l'oeil passe.

Le message qui file dans l'air électrique est tacite mais aucun membre ne semble le saisir au vol, la gêne se comble de silence et le malaise devient récurrent au point d'en devenir commun. De temps en temps, la svelte blonde intellectuelle de la famille se redresse, porte à ses lèvres une goulée de champagne mousseux et s'avachit à nouveau dans le canapé tandis que le plus jeune de la famille, écouteur vissé sur une oreille et portable à la main suit distraitement la conversation que mène le couple marié. Un bruit sourd se fait entendre : le « poc » caractéristique de la bouteille fraîchement décapsulée.

20h36.

L'aiguille ponctue le spectacle de cette banale famille d'un rythme pressant. Plus qu'une heure à tenir. Le jeune impétueux sort en trombe du salon, sous l'œil lassé du père, qui écrase mollement un cigare dans les cendres dans un beau cendrier de marbre sculpté. La sœur s'indigne, la mère garde un air résigné. Le temps est en suspens, un instant d'évasion et le bouchon de champagne trônant sur la table assiste à la scène de sa muette présence. Deux longs doigts fins s'en saisissent et jouent avec, tremblotant d'une nervosité palpable. Gray est revenu. Yeux injectés de sang et quelques traces de poussière blanche sous son nez.

Une altercation débute. Toujours. La même, mêmes menaces, même refrain, couplet, pont, thème, motif, riff, fade out…

Un peu de distorsion6 ne ferait pas de mal parfois mais le décor change. On7 en est transporté de l'autre côté du mur : un mur recouvert de posters de groupes de rock divers, recouvert de rêves éparpillés en quelque sorte, une pile d'amplificateurs pour toute étagère, une basse sur le rebord du lit et une collection de guitares.

Mais c'est surtout l'expression froide du personnage qui intrigue et pousse à la question. Une expression uniforme, distante mais empreinte d'une résolution effrayante, comme celle qu'on acquiert après avoir vu ses rêves brisés comme de la glace d'un regard morne et impuissant. Cette flamme gelée, coupante, brûlant ses pupilles d'engelures. Le bouchon toujours trituré entre le délicat majeur et index de Gray, pressé comme la détente souple d'une arme à feu, s'imprègne de l'atmosphère. Chaos de non-dits. Le tacite inspire la parole à l'imbécile, et un juron de rage se fait entendre au travers des murs insonorisés. La plainte enragée de l'autodestruction.

Gray jure bruyamment, du sang, moucheté, commençant d'ors et déjà à brunir, tâchant le tapis d'Aubusson chéri de Mme F. Un rictus ironique déforme le visage fragile du jeune garçon. Appliqué à séparer en lignes horizontales le contenu du sachet de poudre neige à l'aide d'une coupure de journal, il ne fait guère attention au coupe-papier en équilibre sur l'ampli tombe, déchirant une longue balafre cramoisie en travers de la peau d'un blanc nacré. Ça a beau saigner, il s'en fout à présent, Gray n'est même plus là.

Un rail, deux. Plus, toujours plus. Plus, toujours plus. Le même refrain. Le même couplet. La même sourdine. La même plantureuse harmonie. Crescendo.

Et il atteint un état comateux.

Overdose.

Le bouchon chute de ses doigts d'araignées et finit sa course près d'une vieille commode d'acajou Louis XV et sur sa descente, il s'imprègne encore davantage de la perte de ceux qu'il côtoie. Un cri retentit de l'autre côté de la pièce, la sœur, yeux hagards, débraillée, hurle à la mort pendant que la maîtresse de maison fixe le corps inanimé tristement avec un air de « on te l'avait bien dit ». Le père appelle les urgences et le corps est transporté. Le bouchon, toujours, ayant mystérieusement atterri dans un des plis de l'ourlet du jean est balloté au rythme des sirènes bleues.

Il faut de la controverse. Du scandale. Du sexe, du sang, de la violence, de l'idéal, du sublime et du crack. Crack ? Il est des choses auxquelles on ne peut se faire. Le son des machines et des talons sur le marbre nu.

* * *

Les voix qui haussent, la toux maladive des patients et les protestations étouffées.

La douceur des lumières tamisées par les rideaux de gaze blanche au crépuscule déclinant.

La nausée qui se répand dans nos veines au contact de cet entêtant parfum de javel, d'antiseptiques, d'alcool, d'infections, de sang, de sale, de vomi, de souffrance, de crève, de miasmes, d'effroi, de cynisme, de mort, de poison. C'est un sale lieu que l'hôpital. On y sauve des vies certes, mais d'abord, on y vient avec une crève quelle qu'elle soit. Les murs immaculés suintent de cette humide nausée, dégoulinent de cette poisse visqueuse comme du pétrole.

Salle 109B, un coeur a cessé de battre. Quel bonheur !

La tension est omniprésente et même un corps de liège ressent cette électricité fendre l'air. Comme si le mouvement avait été figé dans le temps... pour repartir en accéléré.

La salle d'attente est bondée de monde, entre les malades et leurs proches, toutes figures blanches vêtues de grandes blouses bleues, des visages sans noms, sans expression, sans vie, un calme placide règne autour des F, silencieux et pensifs contrastant de l'animation nerveuse. La blonde replace une mèche rebelle en textotant à un ami, tout signe d'inquiétude disparu. Son visage est presque plus maquillé que son expression, et ses yeux ne trahissent qu'un ennui profond, le choc de la situation passé. Les parents attendent, résignés et impuissants, le regard vide de sens et de vie. Ça sent le déjà-vu encore. Encore...

Le patient a repris conscience. Sous perfusion apparemment. La petite famille traîne des pieds derrière une infirmière en robe blanche. Le père a les pupilles qui convergent légèrement là où la blouse blanche ondule près des hanches et la soeur se contente de rouler les yeux.

Il est là. Seul. Perdu.

Une sueur froide lui secoue les reins et il rejette ses épaules frêles en arrière.

Il entend des noms aux consonances orientales, il voit des ombres sur les murs striés de blanc et de gris. Et d'un coup, tout s'emballe, son cœur, son souffle, les tressautements de ses veines bleuies par le froid sur ses bras nus. Ses doigts, rouges et bruns de sang séché et sur le rebord d'une chaise, le bouchon de champagne qui l'a suivi et lui rappelle son quotidien. Gray s'effondre dans son lit en soupirant mollement.

« Et c'est reparti. »

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue. Dites-moi si vous avez aimé, ou, au contraire détesté !

xx,  
Ash Dys.

PS : Bien évidemment, comme vous avez sans doute compris, Lucilia est un réarrangement du nom de Lucy et Olivia tient pour Ul. Cela peut sembler étrange sans doute d'avoir choisi Lucy comme "sœur" de Gray alors que d'ordinaire, ce rôle échoue à Ultear, mais sur le plan du caractère et de la description physique qui pour moi vont de pair, Lucy collait mieux.

Si Juvia n'apparaît pas dans ce prologue, en revanche, le premier chapitre sera écrit depuis sa focalisation. Vive le Gruvia mes chers fanficeurs(ses) !

Quelques notes explicatives après coup :

1échappatoire et épanchements renvoient ici, sans équivoque aux bordels et autres plaisirs charnels ou alcooliques.

2 renvoie à Lucy

3 Gray a approximativement une quinzaine d'années.

4 une mère hypocondriaque et s'envoyant des substances dans le sang presque par mimesis de la génitrice : on sait que la mère est une droguée aux cachetons, « mimesis » est ici dénote l'imitation de Gray, jeune, des manières de sa mère : bien évidemment, lui ne se drogue pas aux antalgiques…

De même, « mimesis » connote aussi l'aspect parodique de son attitude, renvoyant à la comédie, au théâtre.

5 strato opaline : « Stratocaster », modèle de guitares électriques développée chez la marque Fender, il s'agit de ce modèle ( fr-FR/series/artist/kenny-wayne-shepherd-stratocaster-rosewood-fingerboard-3-color-sunburst/) existant en blanc. (lien sans le – entre http et www)

6 distorsion : terme musical employé pour qualifier un son saturé. Ici il évoque une transformation, un changement dans la routine. D'où l'application d'un « effet sonore » qui peut paraître superficiel.

7 « On » renvoie au bouchon. On suit le mouvement du bouchon qui, je le rappelle, est entre les doigts de Gray.


	2. Chapter 1

**Petit blabla de pré-chapitre : **Les RAR ont été postées sur le prologue, je m'excuse d'avance de poster si tard alors que j'avais promis de poster tôt... — ça devient salement récurrent chez moi. Donc, voilà le chapitre, très _awkward_, mal ficelé tout ça tout ça. Pour le dire franchement, j'avais envie de le réécrire carrément, parce que le rythme narratif me plaît pas trop et puis je suis une grosse merde en termes de dialogue (que j'évite à tout prix d'habitude mais faut bien se soigner). Mais j'ai fini par seulement remanier la trame — et supprimer 3/4 paragraphes qui ne servaient à rien.

Bref, bonne lecture, j'espère que ceci vous plaira tout de même ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer bande de patates !

* * *

x

* * *

_No Surprises_ — Radiohead

Paris VI. L'Odéon.

Le café était bondé lorsque Juvia avait poussé la petite porte de bois bleue écaillée de l'enseigne.  
Zigzagant entre les tables montées à cinquante centimètres les unes des autres, elle s'affaissa sur une banquette de cuir rembourrée dans le fond, face à une des larges vitres donnant sur le croisement entre le boulevard Saint-Germain et l'une des ruelles menant à l'Odéon.

L'enseigne passait en fond une musique douce et aérienne dont elle reconnut rapidement la voix de Thom Yorke. Elle huma distraitement l'air pluvieux.

D'un signe de main, elle héla un serveur qui s'empressa de noter sa consommation, une de ses mains prise par une montagne de verres vides empilés les uns si les autres et l'autre griffonnant frénétiquement sur son calepin les commandes fusant à droite et à gauche. Juvia n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une cliente régulière de ce bar mais était venue assez souvent en ce lieu pour se rappeler assez nettement du trou qu'avait engendré ses quelques consommations dans son maigre portefeuille.

_L'Odéon._

Un de ces lieux où se regroupe l'intellect parisien dans sa superbe.

Elle scruta rapidement les tables alentours, attrapant quelques bribes de conversation au passage avant de se renfoncer dans son siège. Ces gens la mettaient mal à l'aise avec toutes leurs manières suffisantes. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont ils la dévisageaient de haut en bas comme du bétail, à la juger pour sa peau trop diaphane, ses étranges boucles bleues et son aura mélancolique constante. Elle n'aimait pas leurs sourires faux et ils n'aimaient pas la côtoyer.

Effectivement, il y avait un fossé entre eux et leurs grandes études de sciences et de lettres et elle et ses tubes de gouaches vidés. Ils la méprisaient pour ce qu'ils voulaient voir d'elle, sa robe de jean commune, tachée d'orbes d'acrylique et elle le leur rendait bien avec une haine vigoureuse. Elle les trouvait superficiels, ils la prenait pour une paria.

Toutefois, elle fréquentait ces lieux, plus par obligation que par choix au vu de la position géographique des Beaux-Arts de Paris. Mais, même si cette école des Beaux-Arts était remplie à loisir de ce petit monde — ces personnes snob, imbues d'elles-mêmes et drapées dans leur vanité de bourgeois enrichis — elle sentait que le malaise était différent. Là, derrière les épais murs de pierre taillée, il s'agissait d'une rivalité sourde étouffée par le bonheur de nager dans sa passion alors qu'en entrant dans ce café, elle avait l'impression d'être en terrain ennemi. Mais malgré tout, elle ne se sentait pas de rester dehors, prostrée sous un porche en raison de la fine pluie qui s'abattait sur la ville en ce mois de septembre. C'était une chose aussi que de prendre soin de son matériel, elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de ruiner ses travaux – même au stade d'esquisse.

Elle se mit à siroter son verre d'Earl Grey tiède après avoir vérifié sa montre en extirpant discrètement une feuille blanche de son sac à bandoulière dans lequel elle avait jeté tout le fatras de crayons et blocs de papier qui l'accompagnait éternellement. D'une main experte, elle effleura la surface veloutée et immaculée en appréciant doucement le crissement du papier habituel, la feuille tout contre les sinuosités de la table de bois. Des traits s'assemblèrent et dansèrent, s'inspirant des figures qui s'alignaient autour d'elle, suivant les spirales autour desquelles s'axait son poignet : une épaisse tignasse noire et un sourire moqueur apparurent, la surprenant. Elle releva la tête abruptement : leurs regards se croisèrent un instant.  
Une telle intensité...

Et ce qu'elle engendra :  
Un cri.  
Une chaise renversée.  
Des protestations indignées.  
Ses mains battant l'air frénétiquement.

Et deux épais bras inconnus cerclant sa taille de poupée qui s'écrasait au milieu de deux corps désapprobateurs.  
Juvia se releva précipitamment en murmurant des excuses à son terrain d'atterrissage improvisé, rouge de honte, et, empoignant son sac et ses feuilles à la volée, bondit hors du café en jetant la monnaie due sur le comptoir, manquant d'éborgner le pauvre barman. Le souffle court et le vent allié à la pluie agressa son visage à l'empreinte coupable.

Sa longue jupe claquant contre ses Doc Martens bleu vif, elle s'éloigna de la cause de cet émoi à grandes enjambées et ne s'arrêta qu'essoufflée à un croisement de feu.  
Elle n'avait jamais vu de telles iris dont la couleur valsait entre l'obsidienne opaline et l'éclat acéré de l'onyx, et son cœur s'emballa au fait qu'un échange si bref ait pu déclencher en elle une avalanche de sensations si fortes. Ses yeux s'attardèrent de nouveau sur la mince feuille de papier tendue entre ses doigts fébrilement, comme si l'échange visuel s'étant produit tantôt ne tenait sa réalité que de cette esquisse furtive. D'une certaine manière, elle avait pris peur et s'était enfuie avec lâcheté. Il n'était pas bon pour son cœur d'entamer une telle valse.  
Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour retomber sur terre, lorsqu'elle remarqua avec précipitation que la fine pluie faisait d'ors et déjà baver la mine de plomb sur le grain velouté de la feuille. Elle la fourra dans une poche, se précipita vers un abri-bus. Juvia appuya sa joue contre la paroi de verre glacée en soufflant doucement, regardant à travers ses longs cils les petites orbes de buée formées.

« Hum. Bon— jour ? »

Juvia sursauta, ses yeux détaillèrent l'individu accoudé contre le mur, l'air détaché, une clope au bec, mais une longue masse bleue dans sa main tendue vers elle.  
Elle percuta enfin : son parapluie.

« Oh, euh, merci, c'est très gentil… » bafouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

« C'est normal, j'ai vu le parapluie et je me suis dit qu'il pouvait qu'appartenir à la "fille-toute-en-bleue ". » Il écrasa son mégot de cigarette contre le verre après avoir humé une dernière goulée de fumée. Juvia leva un regard étonné vers lui.

« La "fille-toute-en-bleue" ? »

« J'trouvais que ça t'allait bien comme surnom — tu permets que je te tutoie ? »

La question semblait plus rhétorique que réellement adressée à elle, mais Juvia hocha doucement la tête, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme poursuivit :

« Enfin, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu te surnommer "la _Schtroumpfette_ effarouchée" mais ça sonne un peu absurde entre nous. »

Cette fois-ci, Juvia s'indigna. Un sourire fendit les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

« Effa-rou-chée ? _Schtroump-fette_ ? »

Elle articula les deux mots avec une incompréhension qui se mua rapidement en une déception sourde. Les syllabes cinglaient dans son oreille.

« Vous avez une manière bien particulière de draguer Monsieur ? »

« Gray. »

« Monsieur Gray. On ne m'a plus traitée de _Schtroumpfette_ depuis la maternelle. Et puis, ça vous va bien de m'appeler ainsi alors que vous vous nommez vous même _Gris._ »

Les mots furent plus condescendants qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et un nuage gris traversa les pupilles d'onyx qui l'avaient un peu plus tôt subjuguée.

« Farouche... qu'est-ce que je disais », murmura Monsieur Gray, d'une voix rauque en se rapprochant de la bleue, le sourire goguenard cette fois.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent, sa main se posant sur les petits doigts de la jeune fille, encore accrochés au parapluie bleu. Elle frissonna et il se pencha, lui soufflant dans l'oreille.

« Il paraît que… les demoiselles les plus farouches sont les meilleures au lit. »

Le teint de Juvia vira au rouge et une claque résonna à travers la pluie. Gray ne recula pas pour autant, son regard carnassier planté dans les yeux orageux de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se libéra brusquement de son emprise en glissant sur le côté, arrachant son parapluie au passage.

« Espèce de… de… Pervers ! »

Il rit, franchement, et durant une fraction de seconde, Juvia oublia le reste, les yeux aimantés sur les traits fins de cet ange déchu. Ange déchu. Exactement. Elle fourra sa main dans sa jupe, en sortit un objet carré qui émit un cliquetis.

« Pervers ? C'est pas moi qui joue au paparazzi ! » s'offusqua le brun faussement.

Les yeux rivés sur son appareil numérique, Juvia ne lui prêta pas plus attention et commença à s'éloigner hâtivement.  
Abasourdi, Gray prit une bonne poignée de secondes avant de se rendre compte en jurant que de la bleue ne subsistait qu'une ombre au tournant de la rue. Il courut en direction de la silhouette.

« Et autre la "fille-toute-en-bleue", on t'appelle … ? »

Son cri resta en suspens sous la fine pluie s'abattant sur les murs grisonnants de Paname tandis que l'ombre valsante s'était évaporée. En écho, il y eut le bruit sourd d'un poing cognant la pierre.

* * *

Assise sur un banc du parc du Luxembourg, abritée sous son vieux parapluie bleu, Juvia dessinait encore. L_'Ange déchu._ Le cliché volé trônait sur l'écran pixelisé de son appareil dans sa main gauche pendant que la droite s'activait à redonner vie à ces yeux mutins, ce sourire franc, ces lèvres qui lui paraissaient si douces, si douces qu'elle aurait aimé les capturer en même temps que son appareil presque.

La sonnerie de son téléphone lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Habituée à laisser son esprit vagabonder librement, Juvia n'était pas du genre appliqué ni rigoureux. Sa créativité et son âme éprise de liberté avait du mal à se plier aux règles et exigences de ses professeurs par ailleurs bien qu'elle restât leur coqueluche en raison de ses travaux d'une ingénuité et d'une unicité sans pareille. Rassemblant ses esprits et ses affaires d'une poigne déterminée, elle entreprit de trotter vers le grand bâtiment où elle assistait à ses cours d'arts appliqués, une motivation nouvelle.

Elle soupira une dernière fois en rejetant une mèche en arrière, avant de pousser d'une main sûre la porte de son sanctuaire qu'elle partageait avec les quelques trente élèves de sa classe.

Le bleu embaumait son cœur.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra, exténuée et avec un mal de crâne lancinant, Juvia se coula un bain tiède pour se ressourcer. S'allongeant dans l'eau parfumée ondulant d'un flux calme, ses doigts attrapèrent son téléphone posé près d'un bouquin un peu plus haut avec soin. Elle aimait beaucoup lire dans ces moments rien qu'à elle, préservés dans l'intimité des rideaux de gaze sur la petite fenêtre teintée, le bleu de l'onde s'infiltrant dans ses pores comme pour l'empoisonner de douceur. Elle était solitaire et ne s'en plaignait pas : elle l'appréciait même, cette douce amertume.

Alors elle fixa silencieusement ses murs immaculés blancs si impersonnels qu'elle aurait aimé avoir peints en bleu, ses nombreuses toiles trônant sur le parquet vieilli et nu. Son appartement n'était en rien luxueux, malgré sa situation idéale. Loué à une somme rondelette, il avait l'avantage de ne lui valoir qu'une dizaine de minutes de marche pour atteindre son école dans un quartier chic et bourgeois. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un ancien bureau de travail reconverti en appartement constitué de d'une pièce et une salle d'eau. La décoration y était inexistante, les meubles, dépouillés de fioritures et les vieilles fenêtres de ce bâtiment typé Haussmannien laissaient passer leur part de brise froide par les fentes du bois craquelé. Il y faisait assez froid l'hiver pour faire virer la facture de chauffage au rouge mais l'été conservait une certaine fraîcheur. Juvia n'aimait pas la chaleur de toute façon et préférait sentir la caresse glacée du vent d'automne sur sa peau à l'humidité étouffante des étés espagnols qu'elle avait pu connaître dans sa jeunesse. Elle était une femme et fille du froid et de l'eau. Avant Paris, Juvia avait beaucoup voyagé : en Russie, avec sa grand-mère, où elle avait pu admirer à la fois Saint-Pétersbourg et la Sibérie et ses steppes glacées où son aïeul avait rendu son dernier soupir ; en Espagne, où elle avait été enfermée par ses beaux-parents dans un pensionnat catalan ; en Italie, en Grèce, en Finlande et enfin à Londres, dans une mansarde du quartier de Candem, menant une vie à demi bohème. Paris et sa pluie sempiternelle se mariait avec son tempérament idéalement et si la ville de l'amour était son époux, Londres était son amant. Juvia aimait les bords de fleuve et les bâtiments de pierre taillée. Elle aimait l'odeur de la pluie sur les villes et les ombres des passants se croisant sur la chaussée de goudron mouillé.  
Les clichés nourrissaient son imaginaire. Juvia faisait partie de ces filles désespérément romantiques, un brin à la _Emma Bovary_. Elle avait un idéal un peu vieilli, un peu kitsch, et qui collait ainsi si bien à Londres. Mais la romance était bien reine à Paris, ainsi, s'accordaient-elles.  
Elle s'enivrait de cette mélancolie permanente suintant des murs, du sol, des toits, du ciel. Car au fond d'elle, en son for intérieur, Juvia était une rêveuse, une _spleenarde_ amourachée d'idéalisme et d'illusions qu'elle savait pourtant illusoires. Mais elle avait ce besoin de satisfaire ses obsessions. Obsessions qu'elle ramenait sur papier pour extérioriser.

Et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir englouti deux trois tasses de café bien noir, elle se mit à griffonner ce qui avait su lui retourner le coeur et qui la hantait tant dans sa nuit. Ajustant son long pull de cachemire bleu roi, elle frissonna encore. Elle s'évertua à se rappeler le regard captivant qu'elle avait croisé, le couchant sur le papier en mélangeant d'une main experte pigments et coups de pinceaux divers, se réappropriant sa déception, son admiration aussi, de traits bruts, saccadés et sa mélancolie adoucie.  
Elle s'écroula ainsi de sommeil à l'aube sur son portofolio entamé.


End file.
